


I'll Be Your Reason

by UsedUpBlink



Series: Longing Momets [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedUpBlink/pseuds/UsedUpBlink
Summary: Realization makes you even more grateful for who's standing beside you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to feel like this was a big mistake. LOL.

The sight of faded razor blade scars were imprinted on tanned skin in various places of the body.

 

He knew why he drew them, but never had the courage to spread the truth out like a proud artist speaking intellectual on why he created the things he did on a canvas.

 

It wasn’t because he was ashamed of himself or that there was a barrier from trusting, he just hated them.

 

Eren hated them.

 

Eren hated himself.

 

“You deserve better. You deserve it all.”

 

These words slipped from soft thin lips against his ear. 

 

The mouth of his lover closes in on the outer shell of his ear, and a tongue starts swirling.

 

“Levi.” Eren moans out seductively, but a hint of shyness and embarrassment flows along with it.

 

Levi’s chuckle vibrates through Eren’s body and he laughs with his hand pressed on his lips.

 

Eren then realizes something.

 

There’s no point to open up on his past. The memories were nothing but fragments now, flying up into a forgotten part in the night sky. He had someone who loved him for who he was, forgave him for what he’s done, and sacrificed opportunities to experience life with somebody else. 

 

Levi was the type to understand that people make mistakes. Vices are a hell of a drug on their own, so all he ever wants to do is pull Eren out of his habit. Maybe not now, not next week, not next month, and not next year. Maybe not ever, but that wasn’t Levi’s goal.

 

Levi wasn’t forcing Eren to change because he finds him an awful or idiotic person.

 

He’s accepted the fact that Eren has demons, demons that Eren himself couldn’t control. All the both could do is wait it out.

 

“I’m not sure I’ve said this enough but.. thank you Levi. For everything.”

 

Levi smirks into the crook of Eren’s neck and kisses it.

 

“I’ll always be here for you. I’ll be your reason.”

 

For living.

  
For being free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it still too late to end this?..  
> I'm afraid so.


End file.
